


Still Waters Run Deep

by Calaphrass (SexyStripedTie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: An exploration or contemplation maybe, Gen, I just really love these two, I'm not sure what exactly to caLL THIS, Meta, Meta Poetry, Poetry, and they balance and complete each other in a very intimate way, it's like their defensive mechanisms are polar opposites, like each brother's armor is the other brother's weakness, okay, regardless of whether it's wincest or not, they're so contradictory as characters and brothers and it's so beautifully... balancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyStripedTie/pseuds/Calaphrass
Summary: An exploration of the differences between the brothers and how, perhaps, two halves make a whole.





	Still Waters Run Deep

Sam’s the most inviting of the two. The most approachable. The most sensitive towards people and how they work and the most gentle when it comes to conflict (at least, when the conflict doesn’t involve him). Sam offers a human touch, where it matters most.

Dean, meanwhile – while he feels and loves immensely – suppresses it the most. Dean’s human touch is guarded. Everything, with him, is buried that much deeper; that much further down.

Because while both brothers have known death, have _felt_ death, have felt loss after loss too innumerable to describe, Sam’s focus has always been outward, and Dean’s focus has always been inward. While Sam tries to bury his failures and perceived shame under loving others more than he could ever love himself, Dean tries to bury his under taking on more responsibility than his shoulders could ever know how to carry.

But deep down? Sam’s also vitriol and fire and passion. Deep down, Dean’s gentler and softer and more devoted than any new lover.

Sam is the nonbeliever, while Dean is the sheep.

Sam is the faithful. _Still waters run deep._

Dean seeks no absolution. _As you sow, so shall you reap._

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the rest of my stuff over at [my Tumblr](https://sexystripedtie.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
